Bridge Too Far I (Bastok)
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Supply Transport | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 1 Member | items = | stars = | result = Replenishes zone's Resources. | name = | nation = | tiers = }} ---- Walkthrough *Receive your mission from Hieronymus. *Speak to Roaring Badger at (I-9) in Bastok Markets (S). **He tells you current intelligence data. **He will then ask you to plan a supply convoy: Area to supply, supply quantity, convoy route, escort size, and convoy actions if engaged by enemy forces. *Wait until the next game day and travel to the area you designated. *Speak to the Campaign Arbiter in the area you designated for a cutscene on how well your suggested plan worked. ::If your convoy is destroyed and no supplies make it to the outpost, you will get 0 experience points and the mission will be counted as a fail. *Report back to Hieronymus to complete the mission. ---- Objective :Safe and efficient transport of supplies has become a high priority to maintain the frontlines. Proceed to (I-9) and assist Roaring Badger in devising a sound plan of transport. Unit Requirement: 1 ---- SPOILER WARNING: ''Details about a quest, mission or other Final Fantasy XI in-game storyline follow.'' Category:Plot Details Mission Text: Roaring Badger: Hey, You! :Rumor has it you're pretty handy with that there brain of yours. :So whaddya say? Wanna put it to use for your nation? Select yes or no. Roaring Badger: Now you're talking. Here's how this works. :''I'm gonna input all of our latest intel into that head on your shoulders, and then you spit out an airtight strategy. :Got it? Roaring Badger: All right, here we go. Our up-to-date intel is as follows. '' Roaring Badger: ''We have received unconfirmed reports that a (SIZE) Beastman / Dark Kindred force is stationed in (ZONE). (Each area with up-to-date Intel will be shown) Roaring Badger: Well, that'll do 'er. S'all we got. :Now's your time to shine, (Your Name). Get them tactical juices flowin'! Roaring Badger: Where do you want us to send a supply convoy? Select one of the following: -North Gustaberg (S) -Grauberg (S) -Pashhow Marshlands (S) -Rolanberry Fields (S) -Crawlers' Nest (S) Roaring Badger: Easy enough. Next, how much cargo do you figure we should load 'em up with? Roaring Badger: Of course, being the braniac that you are, you realize that the more supplies there are, the happier the troops on site will be. Select the size of the convoy. Roaring Badger: Fair enough. There's a couple of different ways to get from Point A to Point B. What type of route do you suggest? Select the Route for the convoy. Roaring Badger: Every convoy's gotta be protected. :How large an escort force do you reckon we oughta send? Select the size of the convoy escort. Roaring Badger: That leaves one last issue. :We have to issue orders for a course of conduct just in case the convoy runs into some beastmen. Whaddya say? Select Fight or Flight (run). Roaring Badger:Alright, that's all from this end. :Sure you don't wanna change any of your orders before I run them up to high command? Select Change Orders or Keep Orders. Roaring Badger: Great, less work for me. :I'll try and get your strategy here put in place for tomorrow's mission. Roaring Badger: Since your the brains behind this operation, you'd better head on over to the target stronghold and watch over things. :Make sure it's carried out all proper and whatnot.'' Roaring Badger: Let's do this thing. May the Goddess be with us all.